Valentine's Day: An Alien And A Girl
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Valentine's Day is a day of love and romance, and a day to remember how you met the one you love, especially when that person has a special surprise for you. Rated T for kissing. Fluff galore!


**This was requested by newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! I only own Rachel and Charles.**

**Valentine's Day: An Alien And A Girl**

Rachel walked into the house later that day. She had just had a bit of a long day at school and was looking forward to a good movie and some chocolates that her alien friends had given her that morning for Valentine's Day. She had also gotten them little things that they liked and they were all happy. What she didn't know was that there was another surprise waiting for her right then.

She set down her backpack and stood up straight to stretch. After she stretched, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Snare-Oh behind her. "Hey," she said, giving him a hug. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much," he said, returning her hug.

He heard her sigh and pull away after a moment, looking at a picture of her and Rook Blonko. It was taken on her birthday and she smiled now, looking at it.

"I miss him," she said to Snare-Oh, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I know," he said. "But don't worry, he'll be back soon."

Rachel sighed again. "I wish he was here now."

Snare-Oh didn't say a word, but squeezed her shoulder understandingly. Rachel and Rook were lovers who were set to be married after she finished up school, which was a year from then. They loved each other so much that it was not uncommon to see the two constantly kissing each other. Chromastone had teased them that if they kept it up, their lips would be permanently stuck together, but they didn't care and Chromastone knew that. He was very happy for his charge and he knew Rook was a good match for her.

Now, Rachel walked upstairs, failing to notice that all her alien friends and her uncles all smiled and went off to do their own things.

She meanwhile walked to her room and opened the door, stopping short in surprise at what she saw.

On her bed was a heart-shaped container filled with chocolates and a red rose lying next to it. She went and picked up the rose, inhaling its scent.

She smiled, as it brought back a memory of when she had first met Rook.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

She was running down the hallway at Plumber Headquarters, trying to deliver the files she had to the proper places. She had volunteered to help and was now wishing she had someone to point out where all the offices were.

She finally got down to the last file and sighed in relief, thankful that she could finally let her mind catch up. She now turned around and noticed the time.

"Oh, snap!" she shouted and started running back to the main offices. She had to be there for a meeting and she was going to be late if she didn't get there fast. She tried to watch were she was going, but all of a sudden, she slipped on a wet patch of floor that one of the Plumbers had just mopped and flailed to keep her balance as she suddenly crashed into something that fell down with her. She let out a slight groan and looked to see what she had crashed into.

It was another Plumber agent, but he was new to her. His orange eyes opened after a moment and he gazed at her with a confused look.

It was then that she noticed where she was.

Right on top of him.

Her face going redder than apples, she scrambled off of him. "I'm so sorry!" she said, concerned he was hurt while she was still very embarrassed she had run into a Plumber.

He got up and looked at her, noting how embarrassed and frightened she looked. It didn't help that the others were laughing and making fun of Rachel, calling out things that made her even more embarrassed. She decided she had to run away right then.

"I'm sorry," she said again to the Plumber she ran into and she turned and ran, hearing more hurtful taunts as she kept running, surprising many of the other Plumbers who hadn't seen what had happened. Even Max, who was speaking to Charles Jocklin, was concerned when he saw her race by, tears running down her face and her entire face looking like she had gotten sunburned. The two friends looked at each other before the alien Rachel had run into came up to them.

"Magister Tennyson," he said. "Did you see a girl run through here?"

"Yes," he said. "She just went that way."

The Magister pointed in the direction Rachel had gone and then Charles spoke up.

"Rook Blonko, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, Dr. Jocklin," said Rook, giving a respectful bow of his head to the famous scientist.

"What happened that my niece is crying?" the scientist asked.

Rook heard the protectiveness in the man's voice. "She accidently ran into me after she slipped on the wet floor and we landed in a heap on the floor. She apologized, but the rookies all teased her and she ran away," he explained.

Max sighed. "I'll talk with the rookies. Find Rachel."

"Yes, Magister Tennyson."

With that, Rook took off to find Rachel. He asked many of the alien Plumbers who all pointed in the directions she had gone. Finally, he found her in one of the labs, sitting alone as she huddled in a ball, her face still red and a few stray tears running down her face.

"Are you alright?"

At his voice, she jumped and turned to see him, but then turned away again and stood up to leave.

"Wait," he said, catching her arm. She looked at him fearfully when he did. "I just want to talk to you," he said.

She looked at him uncertainly and lowered her head. "Rachel, right?" he asked her, making her look up at him, startled.

"Magister Tennyson and your uncle told me your name," he explained.

Rachel felt stupid for not speaking and so spoke now. "Sorry about running into you," she said.

"It is okay," he said, reaching out a gentle hand and guiding her to a sink nearby. Understanding his gesture, she washed off her face and dried it off with a towel he handed her. She looked at him, her expression more relaxed now.

"Thank you," she said.

"You are welcome," he answered. "I am Rook Blonko."

"Rachel Jocklin," she said.

It was only about two weeks after she had met him that they started to meet together for lunch and to hang out. Then, they started training together.

Rachel grunted as she dodged his punches, trying to punch him back, but his reflexes were a bit sharper than her own. She finally did land a punch in his shoulder that knocked him back a little, but when she went to do another punch, he grabbed her and held her by her underarms. When his fingers poked into the soft flesh there, she let out a squeak and a couple giggles.

"Hey! No tickling!" she said, squirming to get away.

Rook, however, smiled at her and began tickling her sides. She laughed aloud when he did.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Cheater!"

"Having fun is cheating?" Rook teased with a smile.

She would have never guessed that he could joke like that, but she now jabbed her hands on his sides and he laughed, falling over as she tickled him.

Rook roared with laughter and it echoed off the walls as he then began tickling her again. The two of them wrestled around until Rachel collapsed, her strength spent as she continued to laugh a bit. Rook chuckled as he held her.

She then lifted up her head and looked down at him. Seeing her smile, Rook sat up, bringing her up with him as she was sprawled sideways on him, and he kissed her.

Rachel was shocked, but then closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him so that she wouldn't break away too soon and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, making her dizzy in a good way.

When they finally parted for air, Rook looked at her.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Yes, Rook," she said without hesitation.

They kissed again.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as she came back to the present and went to open the chocolates when suddenly music began to play. It was a song that sounded familiar as she turned to see where it was coming from.<p>

She gasped when she saw Rook standing there, smiling lovingly at her. She was frozen as one thought entered her mind. _He's here, _she thought.

Rook stepped forward, happy that she was surprised and hugged her, holding her close as he began to sway her to the song and he sang the lyrics, his singing voice making her smile.

Rachel leaned her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat and his voice. She loved it when he titled her face up and she welcomed his kiss, hugging him tighter to convey how much she had missed him. He deepened the kiss to convey how he had missed her. Then he broke off and leaned his head against her, breathing in the Victoria's Secret Dream Angels Kiss mist that she wore all the time. He then continued looked up at him as he looked down at her, still singing.

Who would have ever seen it that a Revonnahgander and a human girl could find love? They were proof it was possible.

They held each other close as Rook sang the chorus one more time.

The last strains played before Rook shut off the music with the remote control he had picked up on the nightstand. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're here," she said.

"Yes," he said. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," she said. "But I love you best."

Rook smiled and kissed her again. She kissed him back before they parted again for air. Rachel had a sudden thought. "I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day," she said.

Rook shook his head. "Baby, you are my Valentine's Day gift," he said. "You are all I need for today."

Rachel smiled up at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Honey," she said, letting him wrap her up in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby," he said, kissing her forehead which prompted her to look up and smile.

The magical kiss lasted forever.


End file.
